Angels and Demons
by jujitsuelf
Summary: One angel, one demon...


Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended **

**Thanks to Cougar's_Catnip and Jodi for the read throughs and reassurances that I haven't lost my mind after writing this.**

****L**L**L****

The demon watched warily as the angel approached. He'd chosen a different body this time, he was a capricious being by nature, for all his divinity. There was the usual blaze of blue-white light around him as he walked and the demon wondered whether he was taking his life in his hands a little too literally.

The smile on the angel's face was mocking and far too knowing for the demon's peace of mind. When he spoke his voice was that of a man, but resonated with the knowledge that came with existing for multiple millennia.

"Back again, eh?"

The demon smirked, trying to mask the fear that always clawed at him when he saw this angel.

"You're here as well, I'm not the only one who can't keep away."

The angel grinned, his eyes flashing momentarily white before returning to their human color.

"But at least I'm not afraid of the thing I come here to meet," he said, his laughing eyes boring into the demon and searing his blackened soul.

"Oh, forgive me for wondering if sex is a suitable payoff for risking my ass every time I see you," the demon retorted angrily.

The angel was right, the demon was afraid of him. Afraid of the power he could wield, and afraid of his own obsession with the winged creature. _Could he actually kill me? _The demon wondered._ Would he?_

"Ask your boss," the angel said, gazing down at the body he'd chosen to inhabit this time. "He'll tell you whether I have to power to kill demons or not."

"Oh yeah, I'll go do that right now," the demon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "It'd be one heck of a conversation. 'Hey, Satan, I know you banned all demons from having anything to do with those winged freaks from the other side when you created hell and gave us a home. But, you know, I've been screwing this angel for the past six centuries and I've can't help but ask, can he actually take me apart and fling the pieces so far out into the universe that I'd never get myself back together again?'" He snorted in disgust, "He'd bury me so deep in the Pit I'd never be able to crawl back out."

"I'd come and find you," the angel said carelessly, inspecting his fingernails.

"What?" The demon's mouth hung open, or at least the mouth of the body he was possessing did. "I didn't think angels were allowed in hell."

The angel smiled again, and it was the smile an adult would use when trying to explain something incredibly simple to an angry toddler. "My brother Castiel pulled a human Hunter out of the Pit not too long ago. On God's very own orders."

The demon grimaced, "Oh yes, the whole Winchester débâcle. Lucifer was _pissed, _you have no idea."

"Don't I?" the angel asked.

The demon sighed, "Yeah, of course, you're one of the good guys, you know everything."

The angel shrugged. It was true, heaven sent him and his angelic brethren information about what went on in hell. But as far as he knew, no demon had such a link to heaven. He wondered whether his continued meetings with this demon were providing hell with the chink in heaven's armor it needed to start an all-out war.

But the demon turned lustful eyes on him and heaven and hell slipped from the angel's mind.

"I must be crazy," the demon whispered, edging closer to the angel. "Of all the creatures I could have been obsessed with, why did it have to be you?"

"Because hate and love are very powerful things," the angel replied. "you hate and love me as you hate and love yourself."

"I hate that I love you," the demon growled, almost close enough to touch the angel with an outstretched finger. But he was afraid to touch, the pain that came with it was as much ecstasy as it was agony, and the fact that he now craved it frightened him.

"Ah, little one, you know nothing of love," the angel crooned, blowing cool breath that carried the scent of long dead glaciers into the demon's face. "How could you, considering what you are?"

The demon stepped back, his eyes glowing red, sparks dancing along his fingers. "If you think so little of me, why do you keep coming?" he spat, "Is this just another form of angelic torture?"

The angel's smile was kindly, "No, little one. Heaven has far more subtle ways of causing pain. None of which you or your blunt-minded kind could hope to comprehend. That is the fate that awaits me if ever anyone takes note of my absences and follows me here."

The demon nodded, "If Lucifer found out about this, he'd think up whole new ways to kill me."

"He'd have to get in line," the angel said smoothly. "My brothers and sisters would take you to heaven first. They'd spend the next five thousand years slowly flaying you alive and then throw you back to Lucifer as a chew toy."

The demon blanched, when he heard it put as baldly as that, sex, even with an angel, did not seem worth the risk.

The angel moved forward and ran a fingertip down the demon's vessel's face. It was like painting a line of liquid nitrogen on his skin, so cold was the angel's touch. The demon hissed but didn't pull away, this was the agony that he came back for, again and again.

"Don't be scared, little demon," the angel said soothingly, "I'd kill you before I'd allow my brethren to have their way with you. I wouldn't leave you to their tender mercy."

"Thanks, I think," the demon gasped as that ice cold hand traveled down his throat, pausing to ride the bob of his vessel's Adam's apple.

"You're welcome," the angel smirked, and kissed the demon full on the lips.

A cry of pain came from the demon's chest but he clung to the angel and dragged him closer. Every breath now burned the demon's lungs, his skin felt as though it were being sheathed in ice. The cold penetrated to his very heart, freezing it and tearing at every inch of him with frosty talons.

Yet the demon moaned in bliss and dragged his own fiery fingernails down the angel's back. Thin lines of flame burned through the angel's clothing and seared his skin.

An animal howl erupted from the angel and the demon grinned. His fire and the angelic ice went surprisingly well together.

They fell to the ground, their vessels' limbs tangled. Their kisses burned one another, every touch sent waves of pleasure and pain through them. But neither paid the pain any attention. After so many hundreds years of riding the waves it bought they both craved it, the angel as much as the demon.

The angel snarled and pulled at the demon's clothes. They tore as though they were made of tissue paper and he smiled. His demon always did choose the most beautiful of bodies to inhabit. This one was well muscled, hard and strong. Much like the vessels he himself chose. Always strong, in mind and body, and always a pleasure to look at. Whether this was for his own benefit or the demon's, the angel wasn't sure.

Their many encounters had educated them both about what the other liked and they rolled together on the ground, wrestling for dominance, although the demon knew he'd always let the angel win.

Before long the angel flipped the demon onto his stomach and lay along the length of him, his icy lips tickling the demon's ear.

"You always lose, little demon," he purred, "do you like feeling me inside you so much that you'll go on losing forever?"

"Wait and see," the demon growled. "Now come on, hell won't be happy if I get back late."

"Deadlines," the angel sighed sadly, "tiresome things."

But he didn't delay any longer, and soon the demon howled as he felt the ice inside him. He laughed and sobbed at the same time, glorying in the ecstasy and trying to escape the pain.

The angel held him down and smiled as he felt the demon give in to him.

"That's it, little one, don't fight me," the angel whispered, then lost himself in the fingers of fire that licked around his vessel's body.

"Now," the demon breathed and they both shuddered as they climaxed together. The sounds that came from their throats were far less and far more than human, awful and beautiful at once.

After a few minutes of panting and the unhappy realization that they'd once again burned through their vessels, they were on their feet, shedding their mortal bodies as humans shed clothes.

The angel looked over his shoulder as he spread his wings and took off for heaven. The demon was still standing there, his feet wreathed in flames and the power of hell burning in his eyes.

Smiling, the angel raised a hand in farewell and called, "Goodbye, Jensen. Till next time."

The demon frowned, "Cocky son of a bitch aren't you, Cougar?" he cried back, "I might not come here again."

The angel laughed and the mountains reverberated with the noise. "Yes you will, little demon," he said, "you always will."

Jensen blinked, and Cougar was gone.

"Bastard always does that," he grumbled as he sank slowly through the earth, back into hell's welcoming warmth.

But Cougar was right, Jensen would go back, he'd always go back.


End file.
